


Beyond

by inslupbanana



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF John Sheppard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inslupbanana/pseuds/inslupbanana
Summary: They tell you they can give you the world. They don't mention how quickly they can take it away again. Ex-Colonel Sheppard adjusting to life on the ground is pushed into a position at a boarding school by his therapist. No-one thought to mention the crazy physics teacher with the even crazier cat.





	1. Solitary man

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the American school system works. Forgive me. also ignore the fact I'm starting yet another story without finishing any of my others. hahaha oops

There is a kind of poetry in everything we do. 

He thinks it all begins when he joins the air force, he thinks his life starts now when he is twenty-one, naive and trying to touch the sky. 

He won't realise until later that he never really began, that that was like the calm before the storm and his life didn't start until the everything had been destroyed. When he was lying, breathless and crippled, unable to lift his head to see the clouds he used to ride.

He flew well. There is no denying that, he was a good pilot and a good fighter and a good guy to have watching your back. The problem with John Sheppard, who could shoot and shout and run like nothing anyone had ever seen before, was that he was never a good soldier. 

The army knew this and he knew this but they kept him anyway. When he finally went down, a literal blaze of glory that only a man like him could ever hope to achieve, the general pinning his medal on him with one hand and shoving his discharge papers at him with the other had told him he should be relieved. Never-mind that his buddies were dead, never-mind that he couldn't fly or stand or sleep. "Be relieved son" he had said. "Any longer and it wouldn't have been insurgents who shot you down."

So eight years later that was how he began. In a hospital. The same way most lives begin now that he thinks about it, his just started a little later. 

\---------------------------

The room was greyer than he had expected. It was intended to be warm and welcoming he supposed, but it just seemed to drain the room, making it somehow even more clinical than the four walls he had spent the last two months of his life staring at. 

His right fist tightened around the carved head of his cane as his left twisted the doorknob a little tighter, just waiting for someone to notice him. The walking stick had been a present from his father, not delivered in person of course, he was a busy man after all. No, he had gotten it in the mail and the wooden wolf snarling on the top was probably some sort of hidden message he didn't care enough to decipher. It was something he needed but not something he wanted to think too hard about, let alone spend his own pitiful savings on so he had kept it.

When his doctor had tried to encourage him to go to a chiropractor she'd almost found herself with a lupine-shaped indent in her forehead. Lucky for her John still had some form of restraint and had merely reduced his outward expression of distaste to a glare that had her scurrying from the room without a backward glance. He could limp along well enough by himself, he'd figure it out. Not like it really mattered anymore anyway. He was floating and grounded all at the same time.

Which was the reason he supposed that he now found himself halfway through the doorway of this somewhat dreary office. Just as he was contemplating making a break for it, the blonde head at the desk popped up and a squeak permeated the thick air. "Oh!"

Crap. Nothing for it now. Straightening his shoulders into some semblance of his former self he stepped forward, dragging his left leg slightly as he did so. Opting to ignore the minuscule shift in the girl's face he swung himself lazily round to face her desk.

"John Sheppard here to see Dr Emmagan."

And okay, she was just blinking at him. 

"Dr Emmagan? Apparently she can fix my head? They tell me I'm a little bit crazy." He probably wasn't helping but this was supposed to be an office for mainly veteran clientele, she should be used to people looking a little worse for wear.

Lucky for the bewildered looking assistant (he had just started making cuckoo noises and circling his finger next to his head to make his point), the door to what was presumably his therapist's office swung open and a no-nonsense female voice told him to come in.

Right then. Time to get this over with.

\------------------------

He had to say that the good doctor was not what he was expecting. Oh she was soft-spoken, diplomatic and looked at him as if were about to break, been there, done that thanks, but she was also young, golden-skinned and had an edge to her that showed that maybe she knew what she was talking about.

They had been having an okay conversation as John pulled out the usual bullshit he'd been spouting these past months and she nodded along, smiled reached over to get the stamp for his form. "So, doc if you just sign that and I can be on my way." He grinned at her, a typical easy grin he'd perfected in the face of authority staring down its nose at him.

John had genuinely thought she was going to, and then she'd paused. "Be on your way to where exactly Colonel Sheppard?"

Okay, ouch. She had him there. 

They had a silent staring match for a few minutes before she slowly recapped the ink on her stamp and leaned back in her armchair.

"People come to me when they get discharged, John. I deal with all kinds of people, men and women alike who are making plans for their future or running from their past. You are neither. You don't know where you've been or where you're going and I'm not going to sign that form there" here she helpfully swept her hand towards it as if he didn't already know what she was talking about "until we both believe you want something. You may be out of the air force but they have an obligation to you until I say they don't. So drop the act."

She wanted the mask gone? Fine he could do that. Matching her posture he let his expression smooth out and lay his cane at his feet. 

"Alright. What do you need?" Blank tone, blank face.

Dr Emmagan smiled then, an easy hopeful thing as she leaned forward with an outstretched hand "No John, it's about what you need."

\---------------------

That was how most of his therapy went, they'd chat for a while he'd pretend he was fine and every session would end with him looking longingly at his papers and call-me-Teyla shaking her head.

And then six weeks and 12 sessions in, as he entered her office with his cane swinging slightly by his side it all changed. 

"I've found a place for you"

There was a brief halt in the conversation where he almost interrupted before thinking better of it. They both knew he still didn't have anywhere to go.

"It's out in the open air, countryside for miles around, and there's plenty to do, you'll like it."

He may trust her a little at this point but that was an awful lot of evasion for what should have been a simple description. "What will I be doing exactly?"

She acknowledged he'd caught her out with a slight dip of her head but let her triumph show as she pulled out a file from her top drawer.

"Teaching-" Holding up her hand to stop his instantaneous protest she waited until he'd closed his mouth.

"It's a boarding school for boys 6th grade to 12th grade and from what I understand you know a little bit about boarding schools." Okay, pointed reference much. "You'll be mainly a PE teacher but I believe they'll need you for some maths lessons as well, they prefer to have staff with a wide range of skills."

PE teacher? He gestured at his leg helplessly but he could already see she had made up her mind. 

"Fine then. What do I get out of it, you say anything like peace of mind Teyla and I will be out of here, stamp or no stamp." 

"You get a chance, John, you need something to do and these boys need someone to guide them. You have a degree, you've led men before, I honestly believe this position will be perfect for you." With her earnest expression boring into him he wasn't sure he would have been able to find it in him to say no even if he wanted to.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in surrender "I know when I'm beat." 

\-----------------------

So this was it. Purgatory over. 

That was how Colonel John Sheppard found himself in Humboldt county California, vast iron gates of the Bulwick Banton's school looming in front of him. 

Slinging his duffel over his left shoulder he used the head of his cane to knock three times. Better late than never eh?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be seen  
> Unbound and free  
> Is a privilege  
> We are eager to receive
> 
> So we spread our wings  
> And we reach out high  
> Straining for  
> The unblemished sky


	2. Prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is a bit icky at times ik. I have to say I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm operating under the assumption that private school teachers only need to have a bachelors degree and not a separate teaching degree (which is apparently how we do it here which I did not know? Seems pretty awful) so John graduated college, joined the airforce and can still get this job. I also realise that some of the terms I am using are definitely wrong so I apologise, I know how annoying that can be.
> 
> Also I actually got this idea from the book/tv show To Serve Them All My Days. I am v strange.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

And now another office, another woman and more talking. John Sheppard sure was tired of talking, action always had been more his thing.

Luckily Headmistress Weir was as perceptive as Teyla had been and within ten minutes she was taking him on a slow tour of the grounds, probably not something she was intending to do originally. 

His loose-limbed gait was more then a little altered by his injury but he could still go for a walk well enough. Unfortunately for him she also noticed that he was paying more attention to the scenery then he was to her. "You like it here Colonel?"

John startled at that. He hadn't been expecting such a commanding tone of voice from someone who seemed so polite and he definitely was not expecting his military title. 

"Just er - John would be fine Dr Weir." Daydreaming he may be, but he was still intelligent enough to note her doctorate among her other certificates when they had been in her office. "And yeah, yeah you've got some real nice buildings." Pretend they don't get to you and they'll believe it too.

She laughed then, "Glad you like them, since we're hoping you'll be here for at least one semester. Teyla told us you'd fit right in and I'm starting to see why."

"I'm not sure what to say to that. Teyla does this often then?"

Still smiling she stopped, at the top of the highest wall of the main office building, and turned to face him "Does what exactly?"

Momentarily distracted by the clear view of the horizon behind her his reply came a little late but the meaning behind his words wasn't lost on her "Sends you crazy people?" 

Dr Weir turned to take in the sky alongside him "Sometimes we help the lost find their way." 

Alright then, a little more serious then he had been expecting but he could work with this. 

"Where do I bunk?"

\-------------------

There were four connected blocks of boys dormitories on the other side of the main castle from the office building, the teacher's sleeping quarters two small squares slightly removed from them but not too far. Probably to ensure any midnight mischief could be quickly detected and stopped. 

After the headmistress had shaken his hand and told him to get some rest the head receptionist had walked him over, the perch of her glasses on her severe nose making him feel more like a first-time-student then a 30 year old teacher. His room was the furthest side of the male block, the most removed from any of the other buildings giving him a strange sense of security. He could protect them all better if whatever got to them had to go past him first.

His living quarters themselves were small and sparse, all he'd ever known really. Though he had his own kitchen and his own bathroom so it was about as good as the flat he'd been hanging onto. He still had a few weeks before the fall semester to gather some furniture and the rest of his meager belongings. A couple of Johnny Cash posters to fix the empty walls and he'd be about done.

Shuffling onto the bed John emptied the contents of his single bag into his bedside table and propped his cane next to it. Stretching out his legs stiffly he untied his boots before leaning over and exhaling deeply. He still wasn't used to this. With a grim expression he grabbed what should have been the shin of his left leg and watched, detached, as the plastic that came up to just below the knee joint came off. They said he'd been lucky not to lose the knee but with the cut so close the prosthetic was a constant source of pain. 

Forget that now. He'd catch a quick nap and then go on down to see what athletic facilities he'd be working with for the next few months. Flyboy Sheppard a teacher, if the boys could see him now.

(they'd laugh)

\--------------------

 Okay the sports stuff was a bit better than he was expecting. Sure he'd been to this kind of private school when he was a kid, only the best for a son of Patrick Sheppard, but that was a lifetime ago. Long enough to forget that a whole running track, two large stands, three play-worthy fields, a whole indoor gym area with a swimming pool and a metric ton of equipment was a real possibility. From what he'd heard there were only about fifty boys in each year at this school, this much equipment seemed kind of a waste.

Nevertheless, he had it all, he might as well use it.

At that point John wasn't exactly wearing sports kit, still in the loose chinos and fitted shirt he'd crashed in, not to mention the fact his hair had even more of a life of its own then usual. However it had been a hell of a long time since he was somewhere so clean and fresh and out in the open. If anyone had a problem with the new gym teacher limp-sprinting round the track they could come and tell him. The pounding of feet against dewy grass and his own harsh breathing in his ears was something he had strangely missed.

Twenty minutes later he slowed to a jog as his energy began to peter out. There was a slight aching in his joints, already letting him know that he'd regret it later. For now though the sweaty figure sighed and flopped face first onto the ground, he'd run off his troubles and he was content.

"Oi, you!"

Was apparently being the operative word. Could a guy not get any peace around here?

Waving an arm halfheartedly in the direction of the newcomer, he raised himself into a sitting position to get a better look. And the guy was bright orange. Striding across the muddy field he was puffing in such a way that reminded John of a particularly unfit tiger trying to catch an antelope, the fleece and slowly reddening face were not helping. Apart from that though the guy seemed relatively normal (appearance wise so far, he'd reserve judgement on the personality later). He was around John's age, maybe a couple of inches shorter with broad shoulders and a thin mouth that slanted across his smooth face. 

Oops. At that he decided he'd ignore his subconscious fixation on the guy's face and drawled a lazy reply "Something you wanted?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyes gazing to fields they cannot find
> 
> Souls aching for mistakes long made
> 
> A century of regret for a generation we cannot forget
> 
> So keep on staring past those shoulders
> 
> To the boys in time, our teenage soldiers
> 
>  
> 
> Circling round now
> 
> It's a thing no-one can understand
> 
> Joining together, we realise there is no end
> 
> Millions then side by side, they fought the turning of the tide
> 
> Back to back, death for something we believe in


	3. So much universe, so little time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether or not to switch POVs. Thoughts? 
> 
> The cat trod on my laptop and did terrible things so blame her for any mistakes.
> 
> Accidentally posted this chapter titled originally idk. sry.

That halted the guy in his tracks, apparently he wasn't anticipating an equally snarky response to his address. His mouth flapped a few times before his eyebrows drew together as he seemed to remember whatever had gotten him so riled up in the first place.

"No-one is supposed to be here yet, in fact I am the only person specifically allowed to be here and I have good reason to be! I need to sort out my personal menus, I have a very particular diet that the school must adhere to and I always get the same room every year. But no, I get here this time and find some random", the spluttering at this point was truly a sight to behold as the man gestured at pretty much all of John, "skinny, no-body has taken the best room. It has the best toilet! Do you want to know why I need that toilet?" 

"Oh hey, hang on" John definitely did not need to know why angry-orange-fleece-guy needed a certain toilet. "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here" (Heh) "I'm John Sheppard, I'm the new gym teacher for this year." And judging by the way the other glared, handshakes were part of the great many things that he seemed to find offensive.

"Of course you'd be a gym teacher, I'm Doctor McKay and you've taken my room." With that delightful parting statement _Dr_ McKay turned and flounced off, presumably to shout angrily at the next person he found. 

Honestly how the hell was John supposed to know which room was which? Somehow he'd managed to mess up the status quo and he'd only just gotten here. 

\--------------

Over the next couple of days the school started getting slightly busier. They still had just under a couple of weeks until the semester actually started but the number of support staff coming and going was gradually increasing as rooms needed to be prepared and classes readied. He'd learned that most teachers, like him, would be living on-site during school time but that others would make the journey up from nearby towns. 

As a result of this John had found himself becoming more and more social as he continued to meet people he'd be getting to spend the next few months with. Fortunately while some of them, like lower school physics teacher Zelenka or higher school biology teacher/geneticist Beckett, could perhaps be described as a little quirky none of them seemed to be quite as much of a... character as McKay.

And they all seemed to like him? Now John wasn't saying that he wasn't a likeable guy but these people were all published academics, to most of them he was practically a flying monkey. He knew from personal experience how elitist certain teachers could be yet there were all far more accepting than he had anticipated.

They'd all waved at him or greeted him pleasantly enough and he'd had the occasional conversation with some when he was inspecting various classrooms in different blocks of the school. 

Generally though he got along best with the school's personal security staff. Some of the older guys were ex-marines themselves and there was a younger kid, Ford, who'd done one tour before going on reserve at his family's request and found himself here. He seemed to be quite awed by John, recognising the Colonel's superiority without any direct words between the two and had taken to saluting him whenever they passed. Even if John had minded, the lopsided grin that accompanied each one settled him and he figured he knew who to go to if he needed anything.

 --------------

 Speak of the devil "Sir!" Ford had turned from his position alongside the north gate to regard him as he trotted past. "Having a nice walk?" And there was the aforementioned cheeky grin as the blond next to him barely blinked an eye, clearly used to his antics. 

Ah well, a short detour wouldn't do his lap round the grounds any harm. "What would you know, all you do is stand around all day!" The kid looked mildly taken aback by his sharp tone before realising that John was having him on. 

"Of course Sir" he said "But a flyboy like you wouldn't know much about standing down here with us mere mortals." (He'd never even stated which branch of the military he was in but he supposed the aviators he was always wearing gave it away a little.) John suppressed a wince at the reminder of his inability to fly again but clapped a friendly hand on the younger man's shoulder as he came closer.

"There a reason you're neglecting your duty for me Ford?" he remarked pointedly.

"Oh yeah, sorry sir, Dr Weir wanted me to tell you that they're having a gathering for most of the faculty members later, make sure everyone knows whats happening, who's who and where to go. That sort of thing." The delivery was relatively normal but John could tell by the evil expression on the kid's face that this was probably exactly the 'sort of thing' he was going to hate. 

"Great that's what I've always wanted. I'm going to assume it's in the main hall." At the kids affirmation he turned to leave, nodding at the other guard who made eye contact with Ford before the two turned and saluted him in tandem. Apparently he'd got everyone else doing it as well now. "Come on guys, really not necessary. Have a good shift."

John continued round the corner as he contemplated what he'd wear later. He didn't think he had a suit which he could wear, hell he didn't even know what the dress code was but it probably wasn't sweatpants and a t-shirt. Damn, that meant he'd have to go shopping later that day, though he should probably pick up some more clothes for the next few semesters as well. 

The other question was whether or not he needed his cane. As proved by his earlier running he could technically get along fine without it but his physical therapist had recommended he continued to use it in day to day activity to avoid overexerting himself, hence why it was by his side now. It was likely worth the few stares and remarks he would get if he took it as opposed to the many stares and remarks if he didn't then overbalanced and fell over. John wasn't sure how high the chances of that happening actually were but he was sure as hell that he didn't want to find out.

\---------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well this is going. Also don't worry Rodney has totally legitimate and not disturbing reasons for wanting a particular toilet. On a different note I've been rewatching some episodes and I completely forgot how awesome Rodney was so also don't worry about that bc he'll get his moments.
> 
> Instead of sweatpants and a t-shirt I accidentally wrote sweatpants and a teacher? oml
> 
> Also hi! Does anyone know any good, longish McShep/gen fics that start with them coming through the portal and it's basically them getting to know each other for a bit? Please send me any if you do, it's my absolute favourite thing.


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probs the longest chapter I've ever written you should be proud. On another note if you haven't read Silence of the Girls by Pat Barker you totally should, once you mellow to the fact that she's basically shoving the message down your throat it's pretty good. Plus you can learn about the Trojan war without trying to trudge through the Iliad.  
> Yay learning.
> 
> Now relating to the story I have decided I will also do a chapter from Rodney's POV because he's funny and I love him.

(Sunday August 24th 8 days before school opens)

The world was so fractured. Laughter drifted by him and music spun and twirled round his ears as the hazy shapes in front of him shifted closer and closer and... "John!"

"Huh?" He blinked and refocused his eyes watching lazily as the concerned face of Elizabeth Weir swam into view.

"Oh Doctor, I was just..." Any other person would be visibly scrambling for words at this point but he wasn't allowing his internal panic to show as he realised he'd been...

"Having a nap, John?" the headmistress helpfully supplied. 

"Yeah, that." he replied sheepishly from his strangely comfortable position, propped diagonally in the corner of the main hall with the help of his cane. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him before ushering the guy he hadn't noticed lurking behind her forward a bit. He was pretty sure she was still talking to him but he was too busy once again taking in the slightly calmer features of Dr McKay. He, in return was regarding John with a piercing stare that swept over him, as if he were calculating all the minute details of John's life in one glance, to be filed away and forgotten. Notably there was a clear moment when the other man spotted his cane as a brief hint of confusion passed over his expressive face.

"...so I'll leave him here and be off then" Wait, what? Obviously having tuned back in at exactly the wrong moment, John stood quickly and wheeled around in an attempt to catch Dr Weir before she left. Unfortunately he was too late and she was already, with impressive speed, halfway across the hall. It almost looked like she was running away from something.

McKay looked as panicked as he felt as they stood opposite each other silently, his feet shuffling ever so slightly from side to side.

"So-

"I'm er-

John grimaced apologetically and motioned for the other man to go first.

"I'm sorry about the other day, I have hypoglycemia and I was running a bit low on snacks and no-one warned me of the change in arrangements so I took it out on you, unnecessarily. Sorry." John could now tell that the slight lilt to McKay's voice that he'd noticed earlier was in fact a Canadian accent and, even at the immense speed at which the apology was delivered, he could also tell it was sincere. 

"McKay" Holding up his hand to forestall more anxious rambling John continued "It's alright, you just took me by surprise a little. And I didn't mean to take your room, I just went where they told me to go. If it really bugs you that much you can have it back as long as management don't have a problem with it."

"Ah no, it's alright see my problem with the toilet-" he started before John cut him off

"Woah, do I really want to know why you have a problem with the toilet?" 

McKay blinked at him for a second before understanding dawned "Oh no no no, it's nothing like that, it's my cat." 

What even. "Why would your cat have a problem with the toilet?" 

Apparently it was obvious because there was a pause where he didn't seem to know how to answer that. "That's the only bathroom with two toilets in, I don't know why, they let me have it because I have a litter tray that goes around the toilet seat."

Okay, this was almost making sense to John now. Though to be honest he wasn't sure how this staff party-thing had turned into him and McKay huddled in a corner talking about cats going to the toilet. He'd worn a suit and everything!

"So your room change now forces you to clean your cat's litter out like anybody else?" he grinned.

"Oh no, of course not, I pay someone to do that for me!" McKay must have not been able to stand John's poleaxed expression for very long because he started laughing only a few seconds later. Maybe the guy wasn't that bad after all.

The conversation moved on though there was a pause where McKay hadn't seemed sure how to address him and then got offended when John reminded him what his name was.

"No I knew that, my IQ is off the charts , I can remember someone's name but you seem to be calling me McKay for whatever frat-boy reason so I didn't know if you wanted me to call you John or not."

Modest wasn't he. John levelled a mildly amused stare at him. "I'm calling you McKay because you never told me your first name."

If it were possible the shorter man almost seemed embarrassed at the reminder of his rude introduction the other day. He held out his hand to John, his mouth twisting upward as he spoke;

"Rodney McKay, call me Rodney."

"Alright McKay. Call me Sheppard." John replied.

"Really?!" The indignant squeak was too much and the two shared a laugh as they continued to make small talk for the next few minutes until Elizabeth called for everyone's attention.

Later that night John would reflect on the fact that overall the welcome party had gone relatively well for him, excluding the whole literally being caught napping ordeal. He hadn't embarrassed himself too much, he'd only gotten slightly drunk and he'd proved his social skills weren't too out of practice. McKay had even turned out not to be as much of as an asshole as he'd seemed at first sight, perfectly willing to stand by John for a few hours and point out which of the other teachers he should avoid. Apparently one of the chemistry teachers with long hair, glasses and a permanently affronted expression (Kavany?) was an idiot unworthy of McKay's attention so he wouldn't even expand on why he wouldn't like him.

But it was good, it was great in fact and now all he had to worry about was that in a few days he'd be tasked with teaching over 500 hundred reluctant boys the joys of exercise, because that always went well. Unexpectedly he was looking forward to it, as in those strange dread-filled moments before the chopper takes off and you realise the storm is a lot closer than you thought. For the first time in his life he had somewhere to be rather than somewhere distant to run to. The universe is full of surprises.

\----------

(Friday August 29th, 3 days before school opens)

John poked his head round the doors of the main hall and sighed in relief. He'd been told he had to start eating breakfast there, where all the other teachers ate, fortunately no one had specifically said he had to eat at the same time as them. Of course he had nothing against them, in fact he was becoming quite friendly with some of them now but he didn't want to mess up his routine and he just wasn't really feeling up to company on a day when he still had so much to do. He also wasn't one of the air force's best strategists for nothing of course! (They hadn't actually called him that but people tended to recognise that he thought well on his feet)

So here he was currently staking out the entrance to see where the food was and determine if he had enough time to run in, shovel some down and run off again, he really needed to work on his timetable.

Eh. Might as well try. Shuffling in quietly, and avoiding tapping his cane on the hard floor, he headed for the table with what looked like the quickest foods; after years of living off MREs he wasn't particularly picky.  Despite that thought the food all looked pretty good, even if it was only the cold stuff out, so John figured he had enough time to grab a bit of everything. Sadly it was at the point where he'd just finished piling up his plate when his instincts told him there was someone coming and in a split second decision he dived headfirst under the table. Crap. Really didn't think that one through.

Though why someone was here already was weird, most people wouldn't be up for another hour. But it could just be the kitchens laying out the rest of the food? That made perfect sense and therefore he was panicking unnecessarily. On the other hand wasn't all the food already out?

While the rational part of John's brain was telling him that someone else had just gotten up early he couldn't stop his combat-hardened muscles tensing in preparation to spring out and confront them. No it'd be fine, no-one had any reason to break into an empty school...except it was an old building, typical private school so maybe they did have valuable items lying around?

The sound of metallic scraping caught his attention and like someone had flicked a switch everything froze. Over the throb of his own heart pounding John could hear the screams of his men dying around him, feel the heat burning on his face and sand and grit mixing in the sweat pouring off his brow. He had to get out of here, he had to get back to the medical chopper, they couldn't fly without him, he needed to get out, to go, now!

Leaping out at the attacker he was in the process of bringing his fist down on their face when he recognised the shocked expression of Rodney McKay as the other man let out a particularly high pitched squeal. Oops. That stopped him dead in his tracks and the two men were once again awkwardly facing one another as John slowly came down off his adrenaline high, hands shaking where they now hung placidly by his sides.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare me? I apologised! I thought we were fine, but no you'd rather jump and scare me half to death before breakfast. Why are you even here it's six in the morning? Honestly some peo-" That was probably the moment that he noticed John's equally wild expression as he broke off suddenly and stared. "John? Sheppard? You alive in there?"

John blinked slightly and gave himself a little time to refocus "Ah sorry Rodney, I was getting breakfast and you startled me coming in and then I uh" yeah he didn't really think he was going to explain his way out of this one. Why could they not just meet while walking along and have a polite conversation like normal people. 

Rodney apparently had more tact then even he himself seemed to believe because he refrained from questioning John further and  began chatting quickly whilst picking up food at an equally rapid speed, paying careful attention the little labels attached to each dish that John had only just noticed. "At least all it takes for you to say Rodney is frightening me half to death. Now" his back straightened and he turned to John once more "You want to pick up your food and go back with me?" Right yeah he should probably do that, bending down he retrieved his plate from behind the tablecloth (ignoring Rodney's disbelieving expression), and in a half daze began to follow the not-so-abrasive-after-all physics teacher from the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be doing useful things rn hahahahaha lol.


End file.
